My Sensei
by Nahina
Summary: After the Uchiha massacre Itachi went to the Akatsuki and returned to Konoha one month later and the truth was told so everyone respected him and now he is going to be a sensei.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO WASSUP THIS IS MY FIRST ITAHINA I HOPE YOU ENJOY…**

"HINATA get up get ready and get out" was Hiashi's call to his daughter "I want you out of my house in 30 minutes time or I'll throw you out myself"

Hinata quickly got up and did as told with little yawns escaping once in a while and left the house to the training grounds with tears on her face_ 'why does father hate me so much well I'm not surprised'_ she thought as she headed to the training grounds.

Curled under the training post Hinata fell into a deep slumber leaving all behind and visiting dreamland.

'Aaaah morning air so refreshing to the mind' was Itachi Uchiha's only thought as he jogged around, the whole of Konoha for the 10th time that morning, he decided to pass the academy to see where he'll meet his team.

(Ok so if you haven't figured it out yet Itachi is going to be a Sensei like Kakashi and the rest so he has an intention for going to the academy.)

Getting close to the training ground Itachi quickly spots a person curled up like a ball,(he isn't stupid he definitely knows it's a human being) he moves and stands above the person his body over shadowing the object he waits and sees it stirring.

Hinata feeling embarrassed and turning scarlet about falling asleep quickly tucks her legs underneath herself and starts to apologize.

"Gomen G..G..Gomen I'm sooo so..sorry please forgi..ve me f..f..for my fault I promise t..t..o never sleep again inst..eee….ead of train please please don't tell my dad." Itachi clearly confused by the little girl's strange act moves a step backward "Get up and stop apologizing"

Getting up slowly Hinata looks up with tears filled eyes and cowers at the sight of the person before she fell to her knees "Uchiha-s..sama I'm s..so sorry I kno..ww I'm weak I'm sorry for wa..was..ting your time and using the ground I dint know you'll want to use"

"Hyuuga stop it once and for all pull yourself together and don't bow to me I'm not God I'm a mere human" He said clearly disgusted and amused. "Demo I'm really sorry" she said whilst getting up, she looked at his eyes with genuine innocence "So aren't you guys supposed to be here until 8"

"I..i know Uch…iha-sama but m..my father ha..s given m.e.e time, I'm su…pposed to lea..ve the house at 3am and return at 8pm no later no earlier"

"So you've been here for an hour" he said as a statement instead of a question. "H..hai" "Hmm" **'**_**hmm hmm is that all he says after this interrogation sheesh how about leave me to continue my sleep'**_ Inner Hinata yelled '_will ya come down it seems he's thinking' _Hinata told her _**'Whatever but he could make it quick'**_

Ignoring her inner voice she spoke "U.. sama i..is eve..rythi..ng o-

Itachi knocked her out carried her bridal style and disappeared.

2 minutes later

Itachi was shaking Hinata lightly wanting her to get up.

"Aaaah where am I what happened to me what did you do to me" Hinata asked without stuttering. "Wow first time" with a teasing smirk on his face "What do you mean first time" she asked obviously oblivious "you dint stutter, not even once" "O" and our little Hyuuga was blushing so much she put Gaara's fiery red hair to shame

"Don't worry ok you are in my house you fell unconscious and I knocked you out" Itachi answered with his monotone voice as he began moving in. Hinata continued to stare in awe at how beautiful his house is.

"Are you coming?" "H-Hai" _'Uchiha-sama's house is so empty' __**'You're telling me' inner Hinata screamed unbelievably **_"I just don't have time" was Itachi's reply to her unasked question. "So Hyuuga-san.. "Ha '_where did he go how did he move that was so fast almost unexplainable'_ "Looking for me" He said behind her ear making her tense up. Chuckling he took her pack and raised it above her head "M…may i.i ha..ve bac..k" '_I'm gonna have some fun first"_ "You have to catch me first Hyuuga-san" he said and began to run _'is he crazy' __**"what other proof do you need now follow him' **__'right' _she said as she chased him around the house for 15 mins. "Itachi *breath*-san *breath* please *I'm tired" "Ok I guess that's enough, follow me" she followed him to a hall with only two rooms "U..Uchi..ha-sama pl…eas..e I ca..n sl..ee..p on the co..uch" Itachi looked at her liked she had just got another head "You're crazy" he said and opened the door to the room "This is a spare room and this" he said pointing to the other room "is mine have a shower there is a short and shirt in the wardrobe you can sleep afterwards I'll wake you at 6:30 before I leave to see the Hokage" he said and left _'this room is sooo huge its bigger than my room whoa it has a walk in wardrobe but its empty like every part of my house the only thing in this room is this bed well it doesn't matter I'm quite tired anyways'_ She went and had her shower wearing a black cargo short that was surprisingly fitting with a white spaghetti top and hit the hay.

**I'm feeling lazy to continue but I wanted to write this because its father's day so HAPPY FATHER'S DAY TO ALL FATHER'S MAY GOD BLESS YOU WITH LONG LIVES.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata awoke by the sound of a whistling kettle, she was timid and self-conscious not exactly weak and one thing she was proud of was her great hearing ability.

"Ohayo Uchiha sama" Hinata didn't know why but she felt at peace here in his house she just felt like well it was home even though it needed major furnishing. Itachi nodded in response. That was the only event for a whole 20 minutes till Hinata stomach decided it had had enough and broke the silence.

The poor embarrassed girl blushed in shades of red that Itachi dint even know existed. "There is food in the kitchen." Was Itachi's only reply as he went back to reading the notes on his table, he was smart no a prodigy and a genius he was an anbu captain, and he was going to be a sensei of three brats come on tell me how many people can tolerate such work. He was plain Phenomenal.

"What are you doing, Itachi-sama?" she tried to pry and take a look but he was fast damn fast. "I'm checking out some stuff, may I get two dangos please?" He asked politely yet dangerously. 'Uchihas' was the only thing roaming in her head as she placed the dangos in front of him.

Hinata moved swiftly and gently in the kitchen with a few questions of where the things were placed. "Why?" "Why what, Itachi-sama?" she asked as she made a quick small pot of porridge for them and heated some cinnamon buns. "Why are you acting so calm in my house, when you know-he was quickly behind her with a kunai knife at her throat-I can kill you in a flash?" Hinata stiffened but soon relaxed. "Because you won't kill me, if you would have you would have but you dint, now if you'll excuse me I've to check on my porridge" she left him to go watch over her dish.

They ate in silence with a few chit chats. "So Itachi-sama are the rumors true?" "What rumors?" he knew exactly what she was talking about but decided to play along. "That you are gonna be demoted to Jounin" "No and yes" "Sorry but I don't understand" "I'm going to be a Jounin but I'm not demoted it's just been added to my work" He explained with a disgusted look on his face. "Wow a Jounin plus anbu captain how outstanding, you really are a genius I wish I could be like you" she said as she looked in her porridge. "Well except for you acting pompous and like you've got a stick up your butt around people" she gave him a toothy grin. "What do you mean?" he asked his face still showing no emotion "You are a Pooh-Bah, most guys are jealous of you and you're the only Uchiha aside from your brother, the two of you are loved by the female population" "What has that got to do with how I act around people?" "You Uchiha's are stuck up jerks in my point of view" she got up and walked out to his garden. "You are funny Hyuuga, you stand in my house and call me a jerk you know you are quite willed for the Hyuuga heiress known as 'spineless'" He was on top of a tree looking at the sky. "Hahaha Spineless?" "So you don't like us Uchiha jerks then who do you like?" Itachi grinned and chuckled at her blushed face. "None of your business."

"Why do u like the poon Naruto?"


End file.
